


A series of fortunate events.

by Hecate_Trivia



Series: Through The Years [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Arguments, Caught, Coming Out, Dancing, Doing stuff..., First..., Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mention - Freeform, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut, Triwizard Tournament, Will add more tangs along the way, Worry, Yule Ball, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: Throughout this work I'll be writing about Harry's and Draco's moments from the start of fourth year to New Year. Secrets are uncovered, illegal happenings and some major drama between the two.





	1. First meeting back

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a new setting that will be happening between the first day of the year and the new year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's and Harry's first meeting after the holidays.

After weeks of not talking face to face the boys would finally get to meet each other again. Harry desperately wanted to talk about, really everything, but mostly about three things: the Death Eaters, and if Draco was ok, the gifts Draco had sent him and about the Animagus book. They decided to meet in the astronomy tower after dinner on the second day back.

The Gryffindor was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the gentle creak of the staircase, meaning that someone was coming up. He prayed that it would be his Slytherin.  Soon the platinum head came into view.

  "I see that you liked your gift," smiled Draco coming to sit next to Harry. A glint passed through Draco's eyes when he saw the small cat.

  "No Draco, I loved them," Harry saw a blush form on Draco's cheeks. He felt his heart skip a beat.

  "What did you name her?" Draco nodded at the cat.

  "Sage. Don't laugh!" Harry glared at Draco, which made him laugh even more.

  "That's an adorable name," said Draco once he stopped laughing at Harry, who smiled despite himself.

  "And the Bonifatus is wonderful. Honestly."

  "Have you kept the cut flowers? Good. When you need luck burn all of them.” For a moment there was silence.

  “How have you been after the attack…?” Harry trailed off. Draco looked down into his hands.

  “ I think it was my father. That one of those horrible horrible masks hid his face, "Draco's sad voice was barely a whisper," Hell, it could’ve been even him who tortured those poor people. No, it was _him,_ “ Harry barely heard those last words. Silent tears streamed down Draco’s face. He shook his head. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close.

  “Shh it’s ok, it’ll be ok,” Harry promised himself to keep to that word. They stayed like that long after the slytherin's tears have dried: Draco was practically in Harry's lap as the boy gently rocked him.   

  "Ever given any thought of becoming an animagus?" Murmured Harry. Harry felt Draco's chuckle through his chest. It was an odly pleasant feeling.

   "Yeah. Kinda wanted to be one when I was younger. Now I know that it's super hard to become one and two that the books on them are quite hard to get. Why'd you ask?" Before Harry answered he reached out his arm to rummage through his school bag. He took out the blue hardback.

   "Remus Lupin, my godfathers' boyfriend , gave me this book on becoming animagus. My father was one, a stag. I was thinking if you would like to be an animagus with me?"

Draco sat up to look straight into Harry's eyes.

   "Harry James Potter are you asking me to become an  _illegal_ animagus?"

    "You don't have to if yo-"

    "Yes."  
    "What?" Harry asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

    "I would be honored to become an _illegal_ animagus with you, Harry." Draco smiled at Harry.

   "Really?" Harry was happy and relieved that his friend agreed to become a animagus with, otherwise Harry might've not of become an animagui. Draco nodded in answer.

After that they decided their plan on the hard work of becoming animagui. Draco would steal- sneak out some ingredients from Snape's cupboard (since if he was caught he'd probably probably get away with it) and Harry would work on the charm work that would be involved. They started to talk about other things too: the use of some of Harry's presents, quidditch and of course the Triwizard Tournament. They went to their dorm rooms well past midnight, parting with a tight hug and a promise to meet as soon as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to post this fic. I have exams coming up and was really busy with revision. Any who, I will try to write at least once a week now, though no promises. Each chapter of this fic will be happening in Harry's and Draco's fourth year and each chapter will be a new significant event. I hope you will enjoy reading xx.


	2. Animagus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry that it took me sooo long to post this fic. After my exams had finished, I had absolutely no idea what to write. Any who, hope that you'll enjoy reading xx.

   It took Draco and Harry a week to gather all the ingredients for the animagus potion. They had agreed to use the Moaning Myrtles bathroom to brew the potion. It would only take a week to brew it, but the making of it was very, very complicated. Currently, they were sitting on the bathrooms white tiles waiting for the potion to turn a bright green.

   "This feels that second year all over again," chuckled Harry, his voice slightly muffled by the chocolate frog he was eating. Draco looked slightly disgusted. Harry continued anyhow.  
   "Hermione had brewed a polyjuice potion back in second year," Draco's slim eyebrows rose.  
   "Why did she brew it?"  
   "Promise not to tell anyone?"  Draco glared at Harry.  Of course he wouldn't, "Well we decided to make the polyjuice potion so that we could ask you about the heir of Slytherin. "  
   " Noooo, when did you ask me?  Scrap that who did you turn into?  Tell me everything " Draco was bursting with curiosity.  
   "Well, Ron and I turned into Crabbe and Goyle, " Draco pulled a face, " I know.  We drugged them with two cupcakes filled with a sleeping potion that we floated in front of them. "  
Draco burst out with laughter and clapped his hands together.  Harry made out words such as 'idiots' and 'imbeciles' in between Draco's laughter.  For a moment when Draco's laugh calmed down and his eyes were still shut, Harry realized something.  That his feelings for Draco went far further than just friendship.  For a second everything slowed in Harry's eyes, like in the movies;  Harry saw Draco's slim fingers thread through his platinum, that curled behind his ears, Draco's light pink lips that were stretched over white teeth, a smile Harry dreams of seeing every day.  The way that his eye's crinkle when he smiles and his silver beautiful eyes shining when he talks about something he loves.  His lithe fingers drumming on a surface when he's irritated or just anxious about something.  His wittiness, his sarcasm, his unexpected kindness, even his grumpiness and rudeness, Harry found all endearing and amazing about Draco.    
   "What?"  Harry was shaken out of his moment by Draco's question.  Harry noted that Draco was lightly blushing.  The Gryffindor was saved from answering by the potion flashing into a bright green color.  
   "Quick Harry, cast the spell," Harry grabbed his wand and started doing a spell he was practicing the previous week.  Halfway through Harry's spell Draco added sliced leeches and cut up lady's mantle.  By the time Harry finished the spell, the potion had turned into an almost see through substance that was tinted green.  Draco quickly poured it into two copper cups.    
   " Now we just have to spit into it, wait for a color change and drink it."  Draco informed Harry who rolled his eyes at him.  The pair had gone through this at least 50 times.  It took five minutes for their potions to change into yet another color.  Oddly Harrys' was a Slytherin green and Dracos' was a Gryffindor red.  Both boys blushed and quickly went to down their mixture, which was horrible in taste.  
   “And now we head,” nodded Harry after he got over the horrid taste.  
   “And now we wait,” confirmed Draco, still grimacing over the taste of the potion.  
   According to the book and a past conversation Harry had with Sirius, the waiting would be the hard and the first metamorphosis would be very painful.    
It was a week later that Draco started feeling a numb like pain.  It started in his toes and feet.  The numb pain soon turned into sharp like bursts that traveled up his limbs.  Draco, who was in the library doing homework, dropped his feather quill.  He grabbed his school bag and his homework and ran to the room of requirement.    
He and Harry decided to go there as soon as they felt the change happening - it would ensure them some privacy.  Draco walked round three times and entered the room.  It was a cosy room with a fire and a forest outside it’s windows.  Draco collapsed on one of the sofas.  He groaned as a tremor of both heat and wave went through him.  He had to concentrate his magic on something he loved or atleast very much liked.  He remembered Harry saying that it was similar to when a creating a Patronous.  He felt a shift in his bones. He thought of Harry again:  he had to admit that his friend always made him happy.  More than happy.  He knew about what he had to concentrate his magic on.  Three hours later he felt his bones snapping and skin splitting.  He wailed in agony.  Then it was all over.  His head dropped onto the pillow, unconscious.    
  
   He didn’t know how long he lay unconscious but when he woke up the pain was gone.  He picked his head up and looked at his hands…  his paws?  Promptly, Draco fell off the sofa.  His head shot up when he heard familiar deep laughter.  He looked into two shining green eyes.    
Harry was sitting across from Draco, his eyes shining in happiness.    
“You did it Draco!  You changed! ” The Gryffindor’s voice was filled with enthusiasm for his friend.  Draco looked down himself.  He saw lots of thick white fur and slim paws that were his own.  What was he?  He must’ve spoken outland or atleast tried to because Harry started cracking up again.    
   “You’re a fox!  An arctic fox,” smile Harry,” can you change back? ” Draco concentrated for a couple of moments. A loud pop went through the room.  
   “Harry, Harry!  I did it! ”Draco went to hug his friend when he noticed the boy was blushing and his face turned away, eyes not looking at him.  Draco’s smile fell.  
   “What?”    
   “I think you will have to work on changing back with your clothes on.”  Draco whipped around to grab a pillow.    
   “I think I will,”  agreed Draco, his face a scarlet red.    
  
   A couple days before the choosing of champions, Harry started changing.  This time though Draco was with him.  They were sitting in the Room of Requirement, working on homework when Harry groaned in pain.  He had tried to keep the pain in as long as he could but the latest stab of pain to his stomach proved to be too much.  It had taken a couple hours for Harry to change.  Draco could barely go through the pain of hearing Harry in agony- worst even Harry had to go through it.  When Harry dropped unconscious, Draco was relieved- it meant that the pain had stopped.    
   Draco smiled when he looked at Harry's form.  They boy had managed to change- into a cat.  Draco had to admit that Harry had turned into a lovely cat.  Black, thick and fluffy fur with and adorable pink nose.  After a while of waiting Draco’s head dropped and he ,too, fell asleep.  The Slytherin boy woke up to loud purring.  He blinked once, twice and saw a black cat with impossibly green eyes.  The cat was sitting on his chest with a very satisfied look.    
   “Yessss Harry!  You changed,” Draco’s heart grew as he looked at his friend.  Harry gave a loud happy meow.  Draco chuckled,  
   “Yes, yes.  Well done,” Draco stroked behind the cat’s ears.  Harry meowed embarrassingly loudly.  Draco coughed awkwardly though didn’t move his hands away.  
   “Can you change back?”  A moment later Harry was back to himself, fully clothed…  on top of Draco.  For a second the pair just looked at each other.  Harry’s eyes involuntarily traveled to Draco’s lips:  they were a light pink and slightly shiny, as if he had just licked them.  Harry quickly rolled off Draco, subsequently falling onto the floor.  
   “Well aren’t you the essence of grace?”  Laughed Draco, leaning over Harry.  Despite his easy and carefree expression, his heart was hammering.   _Salazar, did he look at my lips?_  Draco quickly chased that thought away.

   “So we are finally animagus, huh?”  asked Harry, still lying on the floor.  
   “Illegal animagus,” reminded Draco, lifting his finger into the air.  The two shared a look before breaking down into giggles. 

   In that moment, it seemed that nothing could stop their precious happiness. The next day's would test that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xx. I will try my best to write as often as I can. I hope that everyone is feeling well. If not, remember to take care of yourself even if it is sometimes hard to do so xx. Hugs and kisses everyone. And please comment on how I did and how I could do better xx.


	3. Argument

 

“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore's voice rang through the quiet hall. The quietness of the hall was the opposite of what was happening in side Draco.  _ No. No no no nono nonononono. NO!  _ Harry couldn’t be a contestant. Years of pure-blood training stopped Draco of letting out a shout of protest. Harry couldn’t possibly take part in the contest: with his age and lack of experience he would probably die.  Harry made brief eye-contact with Draco across the hall. Harry saw worry and fear in those alluring silver eyes. 

    “Harry James Potter you are the most dumbest person I ever met!” This was Harry’s greeting when he stepped into the Room Of Requirement, to meet Draco.

    “Who did you bribe, hhmm? Who put your name in!? Why-”

    “I didn’t put my name in, ok? Nor did I ask anyone to do so! I thought that at least  you wouldn’t yell at me,” shouted back Harry.

    “You could at least spare the lies to  _ me _ , Potter.” Draco was so angry at the boy in front of him but beneath all the anger was worry. Worry for his friend and for what may happen to him.

    “Oh so it’s back to Potter now,” Harry threw his arms up,” Why do you even care so much anyway? Barely a year ago we were sworn enemies!”   
    “You really have no idea do you?” Draco’s voice was a whisper and in that moment Harry knew he went a step too far. A couple steps too far. 

      “Bye Potter.” 

      “Draco, wait-!” But it was too late Draco was already leaving the Room of Requirement…. Harry dropped onto a sofa, face in his hands. God what had he done?

***

   Draco wiped away angry tears from his face. God how could Harry be so dumb? After all this time, Harry still thought that their friendship wasn't worth anything? Draco gave up on wiping his tears from his face, leaving his face wet and blotchy. A quiet sob escaped his throat. It echoed in the still Astronomy Tower. 

***

    Harry knocked onto Harris's door.He needed to talk to someone and Hagrid first came to his mind. The only person he really could talk to. Hermione and Ron were out of the picture and he didn't really want to talk to his uncle's about the situation. And it had been three days since he and Draco had spoken. Harry heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door and a moment later Hagrid opened the wooden doors.

  “Harry! Come in come in,” Hagrid ushered Harry into his cabin. Inside Fang picked up his head and barked deeply in greeting. Harry smiled weakly at the dog.

   “What's happened Harry?” Hagrid's kind eyes looked down at Harry, whilst making tea. He set a large mug of steaming tea in front of Harry, who took a sip.

   “So I got into a argument with other one of my friends, close friends. Not Ron though me and Ron are in an argument.But I guess that argument will soon pass over. I said some harsh words to him, they were wrong and not true. But I was so angry that even Dr- him wouldn't believe me. We haven’t spoken to each other in three days”  

   “Draco?” Harry took a sharp breath but Hagrid didn't seem affronted or even surprised. 

   “Oh I know about your friendship with Draco,” chuckled quietly Hagrid ,” He came to me at the end of last year and apologized for what he did to my Buckbeak. He still comes to me, often. Helps me with some of the plants. The boy has talent,” again chuckled the giant. 

  “He did?” Harry’s voice was quiet.. Hagrid nodded in confirmation.

  “What do I do?”  

  “Find him, apologise. He’s stubborn though Harry.Tell him how ya’ really feel,” Harry blushed at Hagrids words. Somehow Harry knew that Hagrid had figured out his feelings for Draco. 

  “Thank you Hagrid. I think your one of the only people who didn’t assume that I would purposely put my name into the goblet.”

   “Never believed it.”  Hagrid smiled behind his beard.

***

 

It was only next day during the evening that Harry found Draco- or rather didn’t find him. Harry was looking for Draco on the marauders map  and since he couldn’t find him anywhere he could only be in one place. Harry soon found himself (in his cat form) circling thrice in front of a wall.  The door appeared and Harry nudged it open with his head. The interior was cosy and pillow filled. Harry quietly transformed and looked around again. On one of the sofas lay Draco, reading a book. The Gryffindor felt his heart squeeze.

  “Draco?” Draco spun around. His eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness.

  “Potter. Get out.” His voice was cold however shook slightly.

  “Draco, please-” Only Harry’s quick reflexes saved him from a cup that soared his way, that crashed on the wall behind him.

  “Out!” Instead of listening, Harry strided forward. He dropped onto his knees next to the other boy. Draco scrambled up.

  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I had no right to say no things. I have no excuse. The moment I said those things I knew they were wrong. I messed up. Every day - moment - since that argument I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I- I’m sorry.” Harry bent his face down to cover the guilty tears. For a moment Draco said nothing as he looked at the boy in front of him. God, Harry was going to drive him insane. 

  Harry felt hands thread into his hair. He leaned into their soothing touch.

   “I forgive you,” whispered Draco. Harry raised his head to look into Draco's’ alluring silver eyes.

   Something electrifying passed between them. Everything stopped around them and everything inside began to stir. Their hearts sped up, pulses rising, their eyes pupils dilated, butterflies swarmed  their stomachs. The tension kept building, rising until it reached its peak. 

Their lips crashed together. Exhilarating feelings were passed through them. Feelings that couldn’t be described without diminishing their meaning.  Hands grasped shoulders, arms, anything they could grasp upon. They broke apart, to breathe. Their eyes bored into each other, their lips reached for themselves again. The second kiss was slower but just as passionate. Harry found himself on the sofa, Draco straddling him.  A hand reached under Harry’s shirt, trailing on his stomach. 

   “Is this ok?” whispered Draco, into Harry’s ear, his voice heavy and irresistible. Harry smirked slightly.

   “More than fine.” Harry’s shirt was soon found on the floor which was followed by Draco’s sweater. Draco was slightly shy of showing his body to anyone.

  “Beautiful,” whispered Harry into Draco’s pale skin, kissing his chest. Draco moaned quietly. The Slytherin prince pushed  Harry onto his back. He latched onto his necked, drawing out a moan from Harry. Their lips and bodies molded together perfectly. It was only them now, nothing else but them. Their hands trailed their body’s leaving tails of warm.  

They kissed and touched whispering sweet words to each other all night. Morning saw them with one another in their arms and their foreheads lovingly touching.


	4. First time

  “I want you to take me,” whispered Harry, nipping at Draco’s ear. Draco quickly pulled back.

  “Are you sure?” Harry nodded. Harry and Draco had been kissing and partly undressing for the past couple days and both of them would often go back to bed with a case of blue balls. Usually a bad case.  Which is also why they both secretly kept lube and condoms in their bags. You know, just in case. They’ve been snogging for the past half hour and Harry wanted to take things a step further.

  Draco smirked at Harry’s request and went for his bag to take out the… stuff.  

  “Always so prepared?” Smirked Harry, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

  “Mmmm, for a while now,” Draco rejoined Harry on the bed. They started from where they finished, kissing slowly and savouring the moment. Couple moments later Harry starts shrugging off his boxers.

  “Come on,” he purrs at Draco who fumbles for the lube and condoms, his eyes on Harry’s bare cock and then arse when he turned onto his stomach. Draco had to admit, that the boy who lived had a fantastic arse. Draco squirted some cold lube onto his fingers and started warming it between his fingers.  Harry craned his neck around to smile at Draco.

  “Chocolate?” Giggled Harry. The sound was music to Draco’s ears. Harry’s eyes lingered on Draco’s cock unconsciously licking his lips.

   “I love chocolate,” whispered Draco, “it’ll probably hurt a bit so you’ll have to breathe and relax.” Harry nodded and took a sharp breath when Draco started to circle his rim with his slicked finger.After a couple moments of rimming Draco inserted his first finger. Harry tensed. 

  “Breath, darling” Harry trembles slightly at the nickname and does as he’s told. Fot the next couple minutes Draco used one finger to open up Harry.

  “I’m gonna add another finger, but if it’s too much one word and I’ll stop,” Draco reassured Harry.  

  “I think I’m ready,” breathed out Harry. By now Draco put in three fingers into Harry.

Draco didn’t speak. Instead he ripped put on a condom and started slowly entering Harry. The Gryffindor started to pant.  Draco started to kiss and suck Harry’s neck and slowly massaging his back. with one of his hands: distracting him from the sting. Draco’s other hand kept a gentle grip on Harry’s hip. Finally, Draco bottomed out.

  “Ahh, fuck,” stuttered out Harry, his hands gripping the white bed sheet.

  “I believe that  _ someone  _ has a dirty mouth,” purred Draco.

  “You can go,” Draco did as Harry told him to. Draco started to leisurely pull in and out of Harry, joining in with Harry’s moan. Suddenly Harry cried out, his back arching.

   “I guess I found your prostate,” panted out Draco barely holding back his incoming climax as Harry squeezed around his cock.  Draco set a strong yet gentle pace, thrusting into Harry delighting in the sounds Harry made. Draco crept his hand underneath Harry to wrap his hands around his cock. Harry wasn’t sure if to push back into Draco or to rut into his hand. Soon the both the thrusting and Draco’s hand on his cock proved to be too much and Harry climaxed, spilling into Draco’s hand. Couple thrusts later Draco climaxed as well, eyes rolling back.  Draco slumped on top of Harry, who let out a huff. 

  “So, we’re not virgins anymore?” Teased Harry.

   “Mmmm. I’m not sure. I think we should repeat that just to make sure. How about in the shower?” Draco purred out the last words. Harry  squirmed underneath Draco to get out of bed. Draco’s lazy smile fell off his face. 

  “What you waiting for?” Asked Harry, turning around to look at Draco, still naked.

  “Grab the lube, I’ll be in the shower,” with a wink Harry stepped through some doors that led to the bathroom that the Room of Requirement conjured for them. Draco never ran as fast as he did to join Harry under that shower.

  The next day Harry had a great job of covering up all the hickies from his friends and worse from Rita Skeeter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo again. Thank you so much for the kudos! I hope that my writing isn't as horrendous as it seems. And if it is, feel free to comment about it. Till next time, fellow fandominers xoxoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco observes Harry's first task.

 

Draco's heart was beating hard against his chest. Harry, his boyfriend, had just came on the 'Battle Field' and was already being attacked by the Hungarian Horn tail.

Draco was glad that he was underneath Harry's' cloak- it meant that no one would see the fear etched on his face. Every movement made by the dragoness, made Draco's heart beat that little bit faster. She she blew flames on his Harry, he could almost feel his heart stop.

Draco almost laughed when he saw Harry's broom heading to it's owner. All the amusement left him when the dragoness flew after Harry, breaking the chain which flew behind her like a string in the wind.

And then, they lost the sight of both of them. Draco's heart clenched. What if Harry didn't come back alive? No, Harry would come back, alive.

For Draco the worst part was the waiting. In the first seconds the whole stadium was quiet and then the murmuring began. As minutes ticked by Draco was slowly losing hope. A faint roaring could be heard in the distance and then Harry came zooming back, scratched and slightly battered but otherwise whole. Harry swooped and and soon had the golden egg in his hand. The whole stadium erupted in cheering, clapping and yells. Draco joined in, yelling in joy.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Harry entered the room of requirement, he was being peppered in kisses by Draco.

“Whoa, Draco,” Harry chuckled out.

“I wanted to congratulate you,” purred out Draco, “ however first I must check you. You know for any injuries.”

“Madam Pomfrey checked me-”

“Mmmmm, true but I can check you better,” Draco's voice was full of promised. Harry groaned.

Draco gently pushed Harry onto the soft bed, slowly beginning to unbutton Harry's shirt. There was a bandage around Harry's chest. Draco lifted his eyebrow in question.

“I slammed into a wall,” deadpanned Harry, “ Though I wish it was you who was slamming me.

For a moment neither of them said anything. Then Draco started giggling (though he would deny it till his last breath) which made Harry laugh as well. Once their laughter quieted down, Draco reached for a phial and tipped some of it's contents into the palm of his hand. The room filled with the smell of lavender. The Gryffindor smirked.

"Oh, hush," hushed Draco, his oil-free hand gently swatting Harry's shoulder.

   His slim fingers pressed gently into Harry's tense shoulders, working away the knots. Harry moaned his approval. For the next hour, Draco worked away any knots he could find in Harry's shoulders, arm, back and legs. By the end of the soothing massage, Harry was almost melting into the soft bed. Draco was pretty sure that if Harry could, he would be purring to his heart content. It was soothing for Draco as well, feeling Harry beneath his fingers, knowing that he was still alive and whole.

   Draco was absently massaging Harry, thinking about the day, when he felt warm, slightly chapped lips press against his neck. Draco hummed, approving of Harry's actions against his neck.  Despite loving the kisses from Harry, he pulled away. Now, this time was for Harry. 

   "Let me take care of you," whispered Draco, magicking away the remaining oil off his hand and grabbing some lube. He poured some of the lube on his fingers and brought  them to Harry's hole and pressed gently inside. Draco worked on relaxing Harry's hole open and was trying to find Harry's sensitive prostate. When he did, Harry moaned and pushed back onto Draco's fingers. Draco kept on rubbing Harry's prostate until he was letting out those tiny moans and huffs that Draco loved hearing. 

   "I'm close," huffed out Harry. Draco pulled out his fingers and almost laughed when he saw Harry pout. Draco lubed up his dick .

   "Can I?" Even after all this time of fucking, Draco still felt like always asking permission, so did Harry.  Harry picked himself up a bit on his elbows.

   "Fuck me," he whispered. Draco smirked and started to push in slightly. He set a slow pace of pushing in and out of Harry. Harry's breath quickened up, as Draco was managing to hit his prostate dead on with each thrust.

   Their lips touched, gently but with a touch of desperation. There was no rush in what they were doing. They had nowhere to be, no one to meet with or talk to bu themselves, it was just them  and nothing else mattered. Their kisses were slow and deep, feelings being past on without speaking a word. Their mouths would stray off and move across  other parts of the body, nipping on collarbones and slowly sucking marks onto necks. When Draco felt close he  reached down and began to pump Harry's dick in time of his ,still slow, thrusts.   When Harry came, it was with a high breathy moan, an arching back and calloused fingers from Quidditch digging into pale shoulders, Draco quickly following into the orgasmic bliss.   Draco pulled out, hissing at the sensitivity, and lied next to Harry. Neither of them spoke anything, both to exhausted to do so.

   Draco took care of the mess with a quick spell and pulled up the covers over them. Harry was almost asleep but not just there yet to not say,

   "I love you, Draco." The Slytherin smiled and kissed the back of Harry's neck.

   "I love you too, Harry, I love you too." Soon both of the boys were taken away by sleep, content on just the way they were.

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not posting for so long. School started and I couldn't think of anything to write. I'll try to post more often now. Hope everyone is doing well xxx.


	7. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry surprises Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, huge apologies. I have been trying to finish this chapter for so long but each time I started it, I just didn't feel it was right. I didn't want to disappoint.   
>  I also hope that everyone is doing well and taking care of themselves xx.  
>  Enjoy reading xx.
> 
> All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling.

  “Harry, love, were are we going?” Whispered Draco, blinking behind the material that covered his eyes.

  “It's a surprise,” muttered Harry into Draco's ear. Some two hours into the Yule Ball, Draco saw Harry leaving Hall. He followed him, slipping out of one of the side doors. He took out Harry's marauder map out and whispered the opening words over it. Harry had given him the map and told him to follow once he had left the hall: all that Harry had said was that he had a surprise for him. Harry was on the fourth floor, near the History corridor. He followed.

  “Harry?” Draco whispered in the darkness.

  “Draco, I'm right here,” Harry stepped out of the darkness, still wearing his Yule Ball tuxedo.

  “I have a surprise for you,” Harry smiled shyly. He took Draco's hand and pulled him along.

  “Shouldn't you be with your date? Not that I'm complaining..”

  “I don't really think my date enjoyed being with me,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

  “What? Someone not enjoying being with Saint Potter?” Draco smirked.

  “Oh shush.”

  “We're here,” said Harry, letting go of Draco's hand,” but first, Draco Malfoy will you be my date?”

  “I accept your offer, Harry Potter,” Harry smiled, before reaching for the door handle.

  The doors opened revealing a beautifully decorated room. The floor was covered in swirls of ice, there were small magical lights floating here and there and small bouquets of delicate flowers dotted around the room. There was soft music playing , that Draco didn't recognize but straight away took a liking to it.

  “Harry... Harry this beautiful, I don't know what to say,” Draco turned around and kissed Harry, trying to at least show his emotions. When he pulled, he almost laughed. Harry had a slight dazed out look and had to blink a couple of times to shake it off.

  “I know I am a terrible dancer but... May I have this dance? Or preferably all the dances?” Harry asked, coyly flapping his eyelashes. 

  “Mmm, you may,” despite the humor in his voice, Draco's heart was hammering wildly. Dancing was a something intimate and in pure blood culture part of courting, unless said otherwise.

Harry grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him further into the room, before standing the way they were taught. They first steps to the song were tentative, clumsy. They laughed a couple of times when Harry would step on Draco's toe's. Their hearts felt free and light.

They danced all night. Sometimes they followed the music rythyms, sometimes they danced to some rythym of their own. Soft kisses here and there, warm and sweet words whispered for only their ears to fall upon.

Harry felt free, freer than he ever felt. Free and alive. He wished they could like this forever, just the two of them. Harry fell even more in love with Draco.

Draco felt vulnerable but safe in Harry's arms. He had finally manged to let go of all of his guards. There was something holding him back from doing so before, some rooted distrust to everyone and everything around him. Not that he didn't trust Harry, no not that, but now he knew that Harry meant everything he had said or done. But now he felt safe and content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to upload. Please leave any constructive comments xx.   
> Hope that you enjoyed reading, hugs and kisses xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again, everyone. I am open for any suggestions and comments about all of my works. I also hope that everyone is okay. Also please let me know if I spelled something wrong or about any errors, constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy reading xx.


End file.
